


A unique Creation...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Just a little bit protection.Maybe on a hunt...Maybe in a different world...Maybe all together...





	A unique Creation...

**Author's Note:**

> NOpi nope Beta and nopi nope native and i have no Explanation for this whatsoever. ^^!  
It just wanted, needed out. ^^P

A unique Creation SPN FF

His eyes are closed when he is resting, not technical sleeping but resting.  
And Dean stares.

He is completely still in those moments, any signs he works for the Brothers otherwise, to have the Humans feeling more comfortable and connected, are gone.  
There is no breathing, no heartbeat no warmth.  
And Sam tests it.

“It is creepy!” Dean whispers, still not used to that state of recovering Castiel is lately using around them.  
“As long as it helps...” Sam considers, the thermometer still in hand.

“Coffee?” Sam questions.  
“Na, I’m good.” Dean answers, getting comfortable on a chair, loading his gun, the Brothers preparing the arsenal.

During these days, both Hunters are to stand guard for their Celestial Warrior.  
Until the night would fall and the roles reverse…

End…

**Author's Note:**

> I actually would like to know what kind of story this part could be in? ^^!


End file.
